


The Coven (Season 3)

by taintedslurpee



Series: The Coven (TV Series) [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - The Office Fusion, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Everyone gets their damn happy ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, Zyle, foxxay - Freeform, goode-day, it's kind of like the office, mockumentary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedslurpee/pseuds/taintedslurpee
Summary: A documentary crew wants to follow the day-to-day life of the witches at Miss Robichaux's Academy. This series captures the plight of the young women living together as they navigate friendships, love, as well as the dangers of being a witch in a modern era.*think of it like The Office and Parks and Recreation but set in American Horror Story Coven





	1. Welcome Back

“I want Misty Jr out of my room right now!”

“Stop calling her Misty Jr. She has a name, Madison.” Cordelia pinches the bridge of her nose as Madison lets out another whine and stomps the heel of her shoe into the floor. The pair are currently in Cordelia’s office, in the middle of what looks to be an exhausting argument.

“Not when she’s invading my personal space!”

Cordelia raises her head and sends an annoyed look at the camera.

 

_“When Madison was on trip this summer, we may or may not have redone her room and moved a new girl in. She hasn’t taken the news well.”_

 

“Madison there simply isn’t enough room in the Academy anymore for you to have your own room. You’ll just have to deal with it.”

The movie star narrows her eyes and lets out an irritated puff of air from her nose. “Fine. Just don’t be surprised when I bring someone home at night and Flower Child has to sleep in the living room!”

The camera pans to the corner of the room where a young woman is standing awkwardly in the corner. She's wearing a long, billowing black dress and a gold laurel wreath in her hair.

Before Madison or Cordelia can say anything else, the girl takes a small step forward and offers a soft smile. “It’s okay Miss Cordelia. I can find somewhere else to sleep.”

The Supreme glares at Madison as the starlet produces a smug smile while beginning to walk out of the office. Once the door is finally shut, the new witch comes to one of the chairs placed in front of the desk and sits down.

“Don’t worry about her, Mallory. She can just get upset easily. She’ll come around eventually,” Cordelia says with a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay. I’m sure Madison will warm up to me eventually.”

The Supreme takes a long look at the girl’s face, as if she were trying to tell if her naive comment was just a joke. When the young witch doesn't crack, Cordelia bites her lip nervously and looks at the camera once again, hopelessly.

 

xxXXXxx

The camera now follows alongside Cordelia as she walks down the hallway of the first floor. She nods her head at a few students who say hello and then walk away.

“I don’t think too much has changed around the Academy since you guys were last filming here.” The Supreme pauses for a moment, blinking as if she were trying to think of any extra details. “A new group of girls came in and as you saw with the whole ordeal in my office, it meant we had to double up on roommates. Some girls are just better at handling it then others.”

The camera zooms in on a simple, gold banded-ring that holds a moonstone on Cordelia’s finger. The blonde takes note of the motion and lets out a slight giggle. “And yes, I have been finding time to plan the wedding during all the commotion at Robichaux's.”

“By finding time do you mean staying up really late organizing your wedding binders?” Misty comes out of the kitchen, walking towards Cordelia and hugging her from behind.

The other women chuckles and turns her head to look back at the Swamp Witch. “Do you have something to say about my wedding binders” she asks in a teasing tone. “Unless _you_ want to take over all the planning.”

Misty backs away, holding up her hands in a motion of surrender. “Nah, Delia. That’s all you.”

Cordelia shrugs and smirks, looking at the camera.

 

_The Supreme now stood in front of a bookshelf in her office. Her arms were crossed and she wore a proud smile on her face. Several rows of binders were positioned in the bookshelf, some were grouped together by color._

_“I plan everything in my binders, classes, spells, and my wedding too. I have a binder for dresses, one for location, and even one for my vows I’ve been revising.” With every binder she mentioned, Cordelia’s voice went higher with excitement._

_“You know some would say you have a kink for binders.”_

_The camera panned around to show Madison standing in the doorway of the office, smiling smugly._

_“This is my confessional Madison! What are you even doing here?” Cordelia huffed, folding her arms across her chest ._

_“Class is finished for the day. I’m bored. Needed someone to tease.”_

_The Supreme breathed deeply in through her nose, letting it out in one puff as she sent an exasperated look at the camera._

  


xxXXXxx

 

Mallory stumbles on her feet as Madison shoves her out of their shared bedroom. The younger witch has a dumbfounded look in her eyes and her mouth is agape.

“I need some private time right now. Come back after dinner.”

“But I have a test to study for tonight and all of my stuff is in there.” Mallory’s lip form into a pout and she furrows her eyebrows.

“You seem like you’re smart, I’m sure you can bullshit the test.” Madison begins to close the door, but Mallory raises a hand to it, keeping it open. The movie star lets out a huff.

“Madison, is there a reason that you don’t want me in our room? Did I do something to offend you, cause if I did-”

The starlet raises a hand to silence the other witch’s ramblings. “Listen, Misty 2.0. Don’t take it personally but I’m really not looking for a roommate right now. Even if Cordy continues to _insist_ that you stay in here, I think it’s in both of our interests that you find somewhere else-as soon as possible.”

“Oh...Well do you-” Before Mallory cab get another word in, Madison slams the door shut.

 

xxXXXxx

 

It's dinner time at the Academy now. Girls are engrossed in both their plates full of food and side conversations. The camera zooms in on Mallory talking to another student, an older woman with blonde hair. The two continue to talk, not even acknowledging any other girls near them. Every so often, they burst out in laughter.

“What did you do to Mallory that made her request a room change?”

The camera pans over to the teacher end of the table. Cordelia is glaring at Madison whose sipping from a wine glass, a smug smile on her lips.

“I didn’t even have to bully her. She did it all on her own. She said she and Coco are really good friends and it would be fun to room together, some sappy shit like that.” The Hollywood star rolls her eyes and sets down the glass.

Cordelia purses her lips. “I guess this will make things more civil now.”

“Not to mention she’s totally head over heels for Coco. It’s honestly ridiculous how many school girl crushes go on at this school.”

The Supreme looks at Madison, confusion in her eyes. “What do you mean head over heels?”

“Oh my god, Cordy. You can’t be _that_ blind.” Madison pauses for a moment, her eyes narrowing. “Wait, I take that back. It took a million years for you and Swampy to finally start boning.”

“Please don’t be inappropriate at the dinner table.”

“What? I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. I mean, yeah, I’ll probably have to buy ear plugs in like a month once they finally hook up. But look where you and Misty are now. You’re getting married soon and aren’t actually _that_ disgusting of a couple.” The starlet picks up her wine glass again, taking a long sip. “Unlike Frankenstein and Sabrina,” she murmurs under her breath.

Cordelia ignores Madison’s last comment and instead looks over at Misty, sitting on her right side. The Swamp Witch is in a discussion with Zoe, a bright smile on her face.

The Supreme’s eyes don't leave her fiancee as a soft smile begins to tug at the corners of her lips.

 

_The screen faded into black._


	2. Blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia finally gets Misty an iPhone.

“I really don’t see the point of this, Delia.”

Misty squints her eyes, motioning to an iPhone she holds in her hands. The box it came in sits on Cordelia’s desk, a bow on top of it.

“Come on, Mist. You’ve barely even looked at it.” The Supreme stands next to her girlfriend, watching as she scrolls through the device, occasionally tapping on the screen.

“I just don’t see what’s wrong with the phone I have now…”

Cordelia rolls her eyes. “It’s a flip phone, Misty. No one has those anymore.” She moves to sit down in the nearby chair. “Besides. There’s so much you can do with an iPhone. We can Facetime now when I’m away on a trip and … you can even listen to Fleetwood Mac whenever you want.”

This seems to bring a reaction out of Misty who raises her eyebrows and forms an ‘O’ with her mouth.

“I can listen to any Fleetwood Mac song? Whenever I want?”

Cordelia giggles and goes to grab the phone. “Yes. Let me show you.”

 

xxXXXxx

 

Madison watches from the doorway of the kitchen as Misty parades around the table, grabbing various breakfast items laid out. The Cajun wears headphones and bobs her head in tune to a song that’s playing loudly on her phone.

“Yo, Swampy.” Madison calls out, frowning.

There’s no response. Misty grabs another bagel from the basket and begins to hum.

“Swampy!” The Starlet repeats, louder this time.

No reaction from Misty. After a minute of silence, Madison huffs and walks over to the counter. She grabs a muffin and then proceeds to throw it at the other witch, hitting her square in the head.

Misty immediately looks up at Madison, glaring as she pulls the headphones off her ears and rests them around her neck. “What the hell was that for?”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes.”

“So you chucked a muffin at my head?!”

“I didn’t throw it  _ that  _ hard.” Madison walks over to Misty’s side and pointed at the phone. “Since when did you leap into the 21st century?”

“Cordelia got it for me yesterday. She thinks I’ll like it better than my old phone.”

“That thing was ancient. A caveman probably had the same phone as you.”

Misty sends a look at Madison and then turns her attention towards her plate, grabbing a bagel and taking a large bite from it. She begins to walk away.

“You know Swampy, there’s probably one big reason Cordy got you an iPhone.” The Swamp Witch turns back around, her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. The former actress has a wicked smile on her face. “She’s probably going to sext you now.”

Misty’s head tilts to the side and her face wears a blank expression. “Sext?”

Madison sighs, the smirk still on her face and begins walking over to the other witch. “Ask Cordelia what it is,” she says before grabbing a muffin off the plate and immediately transmuting away.

She leaves Misty rooted in her spot, still confused.

 

xxXXXxx

 

Cordelia’s fists are clenched by her side as she stomps down the hallway of the second house. Her teeth are clenched and her eyes narrowed. Students look out from the doorways, practically flinching or scurrying out of the way of the furious Supreme.

She stops at the last door in the hallway, pausing for a moment before waving a hand, sending the door flying open. 

Madison is lying on her bed, scrolling around on her phone. As soon as Cordelia enters the room, she sits up and frowns at the disturbance.

“What the hell did you tell Misty this morning?” Cordelia’s voice shakes with anger. Her nostrils flares as she stares Madison down.

If the starlet knows what the Supreme is referring to, she chooses to ignore it and feigns innocence. She sighs as she sets down her phone. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Cordy. You’ll have to be a little more specific.” Her voice is soft, as if she was still playing the guiltless card.

“Cut the shit, Madison.” Cordelia spits out. “You told her about sexting. I had to explain it to her because she was confused.”

The younger witch chuckles softly and shakes her head. “Sorry, I thought I was helping her. Trying her to teach her the modern ways of the world and all that shit.”

“It’s bad enough that you have to subject everyone to your bitchy comments and consistent narcism. But don’t try and convert them to your way of life.”

“And what is my way of life, Cordy?” Madison’s tone hints a warning at the Supreme.

“Some people enjoy a private life. Some people prefer not to be as open about sex as you are. And some people prefer not to subject others to knowledge about explicit things.”

“Oh come on, we all know you and Swampy get it on the time. You’re not exactly as quiet or private as you think Miss Supreme.”

Cordelia’s cheeks flush a tint of red and she ducks her head, coughing. Madison seems satisfied with her reaction and turns back to her phone, leaving the Supreme awkwardly standing in her room.

“You know... if anything, you should really teach her how to not being the most annoying texter in the world. If I get one more fucking notification about a GIF she sent, I’m blocking her,” the starlet mutters.

Cordelia only responds with a huff, another deathly glare, and then steps out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Madison flips onto her stomach, still staring at her phone. “Some people are just so sensitive,” she declares with a shake of her head.


	3. The Panel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches of the Academy attend a panel put on by the network in order to answer fan questions about the past seasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a lot of this was based off of the last episode of the Office where they host a panel :)

Zoe sits in front of a vanity mirror, applying eyeliner to the corner of her eyes. When she’s done, she leans closer to the mirror, checking if the makeup looks okay.

“You could use some lipstick, you know.”

The camera zooms out to show Madison looking at Zoe from another vanity close-by. The brunette lets out an irritated sigh and turns her attention back to her mirror.

“I’m not done putting on all the makeup, Madison. I’ll do the lipstick later.”

Madison rolls her eyes and shakes her head slightly. “Fine. If you don’t want my advice, I’m not going to give you my advice,” she mutters under her breath. The actress looks back into the mirror, smoothing her hair down.

“They said they’ll be ready for you guys in fifteen minutes.”

Jessica is standing in the doorway, holding a binder. The camera pans around the room, revealing the other Academy teachers, along with Coco and Mallory, all sitting around the room and talking to each other.

Cordelia, whose seated next to Misty on a couch, flashes a soft smile at her assistant. “Thank you, Jessica.”

Jessica nods her head and walks out of the room.

 

_ Cordelia was standing in front of a door, flashing a sign that read ‘ _ **_Green Room_ ** _ ’. _

_ “Because the series has been so popular, the network decided to host a panel. Fans are coming from all around for a Q and A session about the Academy, about us.” The Supreme’s lips curled into a smile. “I must admit, it’s a bit exciting.” _

 

xxXXXxx

A roaring cheer arises from the large crowd as the featured members of the Academy make their way onto the stage and over to the assigned seats.

A man wearing a casual suit sits at the end of the row, holding a microphone in his hands.

“You’ve come to love them as the witches of America, and now you have the chance to meet them up close and personal,” the man says in a booming voice. He holds out his free hand, gesturing to the seated women.

The fans cheer again. Several of the witches giggle or grin at all the commotion.

Once the crowd have finally settled, the speaker repositions in his seat, turning towards the coven members.

“Now Cordelia,” he begins. The Supreme mirrors his body language, facing the speaker while maintaining eye contact.

“Before 2013, the world was in the dark about the existence of witches. So why did you decide to go public with that interview?”

Cordelia breathes in, her shoulders rising and falling. “For hundreds of years, our kind have been persecuted, hunted for simply having these gifts. People are afraid of us, they villainize us. By going public, I hoped to alleviate that fear. I wanted to show the public that witches are nothing to be afraid of.” She clears her throat. “I also wanted to create widespread knowledge of the Academy, for the confused and even scared young witches out there. So many of your kind have been lost in the world, afraid of what could happen if they reveal their powers. Miss Robichaux's is a safe house for witches and it will always be that way.”

A majority of the crowd erupts in applause, including the council members. Cordelia smiles sheepishly as a blush forms on her cheeks. Misty reaches a hand over her seat, grabbing the Supreme’s and giving it a squeeze.

“Speaking of the public, what has it been like since the show aired? Now that you guys are constantly in the public image.”

Madison adjusts in her seat. “I mean, I’ve had cameras on me since I was an infant, so it wasn’t that much of a change. I guess you could say the spotlight raised me” Madison lets out a forced chuckle, batting her eyelashes. Several of the audience members laugh as well, prompting a few eye rolls from some of the witches.

“It’s been weird. I haven’t watched the show yet, but it’s weird to think that your life is being broadcasted around the world for people to see your personal life,” Zoe adds in with a shrug. 

 

A line of the audience members stretch from behind a standing microphone throughout the main aisle. A young woman walks up to the microphone and clears her throat before speaking. 

“On episode nine of season two, Madison made pot brownies,” the fan standing behind the microphone begins. Cordelia turns to look over at Madison, glaring at the movie star who has already began to smirk. “But the episode ended with Cordelia asking for one and we never got to see what happened after that.”

At the mention of her name, Cordelia’s face immediately flushes red and her mouth opens in surprise. 

“So I was wondering what did happen? Did you actually eat one?”

Madison has to cover her mouth with a hand because she’s already laughing hard. Queenie elbows her in the side multiple times but the starlet can’t stop.

Before Cordelia can respond to the question, the panel moderator adjusts in his seat and holds the microphone closer to his mouth. “It’s funny that you ask this question. The crew  _ did  _ manage to film some footage of what happened. And we have it here with us today!”

The screen behind the witches turns on, showing the image of the teachers all sitting in the greenhouse from a previous episode. While several of the Coven members grin and giggle in response, the Supreme groans and buries her face in her hands.

 

_ Cordelia’s eyes were hooded and her open mouth produced a confused expression on her face. _

_ “These aren’t normal brownies, are they?” the Supreme asked, facing Madison. _

_ The actress’s smug smile had returned to her face and she shook her head. “Nope,” she said, popping the ‘p’. “Sorry Cordy. We wanted to celebrate 4/20 in the traditional custom.” _

_ The Supreme’s eyebrows immediately shot up and her eyes widened. “You put weed in these!?” she sputtered in a loud tone, the words slightly slurred. Zoe visibly flinched at the tone of her voice. “Why would you do something so irresponsible?! What if one of the girls had eaten one?!” _

_ Cordelia looked furiously at Zoe and Madison, the plate of brownies seated between them. The brunette witch’s eyes were wide with fear, staring back at the headmistress. Madison already had a bored look on her face, waiting for Cordelia to speak again. _

_ Misty reached over and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, running her thumb over knuckles. “Shhh, Delia. You gotta relax a little.” _

_ The Supreme turned her attention towards the Swamp Witch, narrowed eyes studying her face. “Misty… Are you high too?” she asked in a much quieter tone. _

_ “Guess so,” Misty replied with a half shrug. _

_ “Look Cordy, you can be all mad and pissy. Or you could actually relax for once and not ruin a perfect bonding moment.” _

_ Cordelia opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. She finally sighed in defeat and ducked her head. _

_ “It’s alright, Dee. It’ll only last a few hours,” Misty said, earning a soft smile from her girlfriend.  _

_ “While all of that coupley shit is cute, can we please do something before I fucking die of boredom?” Madison drawled. _

_ Zoe quirked her eyebrows. “What do you suggest we do?” _

_ Queenie suddenly shot up from her sleeping position, causing all the other witches to jump and yelp in surprise. She took a moment to look at the others, yawned, and then turned to Madison. “I’m hungry as fuck. Let’s make some food.” _

_ Misty let out an excited cheer, raising a fist in encouragement. _

 

_ The five witches stood surrounding the microwave in a semicircle. They were all starting with total concentration at the stacked boxes heating up in the device. _

_ “Where did you find these microwave meals? We never have crap, unhealthy food in this house.” Madison asked without taking her attention away from the microwave. _

_ “Back of the freezer. Kyle sneaks out of the room at midnight and eats like four of these. He thinks I don’t know about them,” Zoe replied. _

_ Suddenly, the microwave released a  _ **_DING_ ** _ and the women all frantically pawed at the handle of the microwave door, trying to grab at the food. _

_ Cordelia was the quickest and grabbed the trays first, turning away from the counter and heading towards the table. The other witches followed at her heel, still trying to grab a package out of her hands. _

_ As soon as the meals were set down on the table, they were immediately snatched away. The witches didn’t even bother to wait for the steaming food to cool. They just stuck their forks in it and shoved the contents into their mouths.  _

_ Misty was shoveling the food into her mouth, barely pausing for breath. Cordelia, standing next to her, had stopped eating to watch her girlfriend. There was a different glint in her eyes and a half smile tugged at the upper left corner of her mouth. The Supreme leaned close to Misty, whispering something in her ear. _

_ Immediately Misty stopped eating and lowered the tray from her face. Her cheeks grew rosy and she turned to look at Cordelia who just nodded and smirked at her. The headmistress held out a hand, which Misty eagerly grabbed at. The two walked away, no explanation given to the other women. _

_ Madison bumped Zoe on the shoulder, nodding in the direction of the couple. “Can you guess what they’re gonna do?” _

_ Zoe shook her head, more invested in her forkload of a microwave meal. _

_ “They’re gonna fuck,” Madison said nonchalantly.  _

_ Zoe’s mouth immediately popped open and she grimaced, scrunching up her nose. “Ever heard of not sharing out everything that pops up in your mind?” _

 

Almost all of the large room have fallen into fits of laughter, minus Cordelia whose face is still buried in her hands and she keeps shaking her head. Misty has begun to rub a hand on her back, offering as much support as she could. 

The Supreme finally sits up in her seat, face bright red. “Is there anyway we could move onto the next question?” she squeaks out.

 

“What’s it like be the new people at an Academy for witches?” an audience member asks, directing her attention towards Mallory and Coco.

“It pretty much feels like I went back to high school. There are some girls who aren’t as welcoming as others.” Coco pauses for a moment to look at Madison who will not reciprocate the eye contact. “But you also find your special group of people. And I’ve found that with Mallory. I couldn’t ask for a better friend.”

Mallory looks at Coco, grinning ear-to-ear at her best friend. Before she can add in her response to the question, Madison huffs.

“Every year we get another freaking couple at this damn school who insist they’re not in love for a fucking year. And then we have to deal with the goddamn pining until they finally bone.”

A few of the audience members laugh as both Mallory and Coco look away from each other, blushing deeply. Cordelia has already began scolding Madison who seems all too proud of herself.

 

“This question is for Misty and Madison,” a young man, college aged, looks up at the two witches on the stage. “You’ve mentioned before in the show that you two have been to Hell before. Why were you there? How did you get back?”

Misty bites her lip and scrunches her eyebrows. “I got trapped in Hell almost two years ago. I was taking a test and I wasn’t able to get myself back in time.” She pauses for a moment to swallow. Cordelia is watching her girlfriend with a careful eye. “It was Cordelia who got me back, she dragged me out of Hell.”

Both the audience and Misty turn their attention towards the Supreme who wears a small smile on her face. 

“So Cordelia… how did you get Misty back then?” the fan at the microphone asks.

“Almost everyday for a month I summoned one of our sister witches, Nan. She’s become a sort of gatekeeper in Hell. I begged, I bargained. She finally got so sick of me asking that one day, Misty appeared back in the Academy with Nan, who made me promise not to ever bug her or Papa Legba again. But then a few weeks later I asked them to bring back Madison and they delivered her to the Academy as well. It was honestly easier than I ever thought it could be.”

The audience bursts out in applause once again. Misty looks at Cordelia, mouthing ‘I love you’ to her.

“All right folks, last question of the panel before we break for a meet and greet,” the moderator says, directing his attention at the last woman left at the microphone. 

“Cordelia and Misty, we’ve had the privilege of watching you grow your relationship throughout the seasons.” The couple share a glance before turning back towards the audience. “It’s so clear that you two are completely in love with one another. So Cordelia… why, in the first season, were you so reluctant to tell Misty about your true feelings for her?”

Both the Supreme and the Cajun seem surprised by the question. They turn to look at each other again. There’s a beat of silence.

“Truth be told, I think we were both reluctant to tell each other how we felt, but I-” Misty  begins to speak, but is cut off by Cordelia placing a hand on her knee.

“In all honesty, I was scared. For so long, my life was secure. I had a secure job as headmistress and a secure home with my ex husband. But last year-especially when I met Misty- all that security fell out the window.” She pauses. “For the first time in my life, I was uncertain about what I was feeling for her, because before that, everything seemed so simple and easy. But seeing her for the first time, spending time with her, and even losing her for a brief period showed me just how much she meant to me. And I think it really scared me, even when I got her back, to think that I could lose her again. So I didn’t want to risk anything by telling her my feelings. Not only was I worried that she wouldn’t reciprocate them, but I was worried it would make her want to leave the Academy. And I don’t think I would have been able to cope with losing Misty for a third time. But now that we’re together, all of that worrying seems so silly. Sometimes I think back on that period of my life and I want to kick myself for being so worried. I’ve just become so used to Misty in my life that any other way seems unthinkable, like we were always meant to be together.”

“So would you say your relationship is like a fairytale?”

“I think it’s better than a fairytale. It’s like a long book that you never want to end. And you’re fine with that because you just never, ever want to leave it.”

“Like Harry Potter?”

“Sure… like Harry Potter,” Cordelia says, cut off guard by the last comment.

 

_ The witches were back in the green room, all sitting together on the couch, squeezed shoulder-to-shoulder. _

_ “So what were your thoughts on the panel?” A producer asked off-screen. _

_ “I thought it was fun. We got a shitload of free stuff from some of the fans,” Queenie said as she held up a bad of miscellaneous items.  _

_ “Other than a few parts, particularly one certain flashback, I really had fun today. I thought it was nice to relive some happy memories,” Cordelia added in. She and Misty shared a look and let out a string of giggles. _

_ Madison made a fake gagging noise, earning the glares from some of the other witches. “Literally everyone just wanted to know about Swampy and Cordy. It was just a panel for the fans to obsess over the gays of the Coven.” _

_ “I think someone’s just jealous they weren’t the center of attention for once,” Coco replied in a taunting voice. _

_ The movie star flashed her middle finger at the older witch. “Oh bite me, Miss Gluten Detector. Why are you even here?! You’ve only been at the Academy for a month!” _

_ The group of witches erupted into various arguments with Cordelia trying to quiet them down, but to no avail.  Madison and Coco continued their yelling match as the others took sides or just began to yell even more.  _

 

_ The screen went black. _


End file.
